Le Démon de Vincent
by Meilinoa
Summary: Cela fait trois jours que Le Démon menace d'être libérer...Vincent ne peut plus supporter la douleur qu'Il occasionne. Mais qui est ce 'Il? Humour, humouur mes amis! XD


**-- LE DEMON DE VINCENT --**

**Note :** Ce one-shot m'a été inspiré par un livre que j'ai lu récemment XD

Voilà une parodie centrée sur le personnage de Vincent et le Démon qu'il renferme...Mais qui est-Il ?

**Oh, et aucun des personnages cités ne m'appartient (sont tous à Square-Enix !!)**

* * *

Ils sont là. Ils sont tous là. Tous ces compagnons qu'il y a à peine un mois, je n'aurais jamais pensé rencontrer. Tous ces êtres humains avec qui je n'aurais jamais pensé voyager, et encore moins me battre. Mais ils sont là, tous les membres d'Avalanche, rassemblés dans cette petite chambre de l'auberge de Kalm : Cloud, Nanaki, Tifa, Cait Sith, Yuffie, Barret et Cid. Ces trois derniers sont en train de se disputer bruyamment à l'aide de jet de coussins et insultes en tout genre pour savoir lequel d'entres eux aura le plus grand lit de la chambre. Tifa tente vainement de calmer le jeu ; Cloud, lui, regarde la scène avec un amusement évident tandis que Cait Sith hurle des encouragements aux combattants. Nanaki se contente de secouer la tête d'un air désapprobateur.

Je souris malgré moi à la scène, même si mon col haut empêche les autres de le voir. Je ne le montre pas ou peu, mais j'apprécie, en fait, leur présence.

Soudain, une puissante vague de douleur, inattendue et brusque, vient me saisir à l'estomac, m'obligeant à me courber légèrement en avant. Je grimace de souffrance, mais personne ne le remarque, trop absorbés par la bataille. Je me tiens le ventre d'une main alors que la peine se fait plus intense. Elle se diffuse rapidement dans tout mon corps, me faisant davantage courber l'échine. Des dagues semblent me transpercer de toute part, mes entrailles sont en feu. J'ai l'impression de brûler de l'intérieur alors qu'une nouvelle vague, plus violente que la précédente, m'envahit tout entier.Une danse infernale et chaotique semble se livrer en moi, telles des flammes ardentes et avides léchant inlassablement les parois de mon estomac, et je sens que je ne vais bientôt plus pouvoir contenir Le Démon.

Après tout, je ne devrais pas être surpris. Cela fait plus de trois jours qu'Il m'assaille, régulièrement. J'ai essayé de Le garder enfermé, tant bien que mal, l'enfouissant au fin fond de mes entrailles, résistant à la tentation de juste Le laisser sortir et me libérer de la peine. Mais je ne pouvais pas. Pas lorsque nous voyagions sans relâche et que tous mes amis étaient là. Je ne pouvais pas me permettre d'interrompre notre marche simplement à cause de mon incapacité à Le contrôler. Et Il a donc continué à me dévorer de l'intérieur, impitoyablement, et j'ai continué à supporter la souffrance en silence.

Mais désormais, je ne peux plus ; La douleur a dépassé le seuil du tolérable, me repoussant jusque dans mes dernières limites, et je sais au plus profond de moi que Sa libération, inévitable, n'est plus qu'une question de temps.

Il faut que je sois seul. Menaçant de m'écrouler à chaque pas, je me dirige tant bien que mal vers la sortie. Personne ne me retient, car personne ne me remarque. Tant mieux. Je préfère encore qu'ils ne le sachent pas. Il menace désormais de surgir à tout moment, et j'ai peur de ne pas arriver à m'isoler à temps. Mais je parviens finalement devant une porte et m'appuie contre elle, exténué et harassé de douleur.

« Tout va bien, Vincent ? » La voix de Nanaki résonne derrière moi. Lui, bien sûr. De tous les membres d'Avalanche, il est le plus enclin à s'être aperçu de quelque chose. Déjà, j'avais remarqué ses coup d'œil suspicieux ces trois derniers jours, lorsque je ne parvenais pas à réprimer un rictus de douleur malgré tous mes efforts. Je me retourne lentement vers lui et mon expression de souffrance ne lui échappe pas, car même mon col ne suffit plus à le cacher. Ma voix est bloquée dans ma gorge, mon dos courbé et j'ai du mal à respirer. Je ne peux pas parler et je crains pendant un instant qu'il ne comprenne pas.

Mais ce serait sous-estimer l'intelligence de Nanaki. Il me regarde un instant, puis la porte contre laquelle je m'appuie. Une lueur de compréhension passe alors dans son regard. Il hoche la tête, montrant qu'il comprend, qu'il sait. Puis il entreprend dignement de regagner la chambre, à pas lents. Jamais je n'ai été aussi reconnaissant qu'à ce moment précis. Mais je suis de nouveau assailli par la douleur insoutenable, et je sais que je ne réussirai pas à Le cloîtrer plus longtemps. J'ouvre la porte à la volée et la referme à double clé. Personne ne doit pouvoir entrer, pas à ce moment-là. Des gouttes de sueur perlent maintenant sur mon front alors que je Le sens venir, et un cri guttural s'élève du fin fond de ma gorge...puis je ne peux plus Le retenir. Et Il est libéré.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Les bras croisés sur la poitrine et une mine frustrée plaquée sur le visage, Yuffie tape du pied, impatiente. Finalement, un bruit de chasse d'eau se fait entendre et la porte des toilettes s'ouvre pour laisser apparaître un Vincent au visage serein.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu faisais, Vinnie?! Ca fait plus d'une heure que t'étais enfermé là-dedans!! »

« ... »

« ... »

**FIN**

* * *

**A/N:** gnhiaha XD Dire que notre Vincent national a des problèmes de constipation... (Plus de trois jours!! o.O) Il a la classe quand il décrit ça quand même, nan ? « _Une danse infernale et chaotique semble se livrer en moi, telles des flammes ardentes et avides léchant inlassablement les parois de mon estomac_ ». Essayez de vous faire ce genre de réflexion lorsque vous êtes pliez en 4 de douleur XD A la prochaine!! (une tite review ? oui ? non ? baah :p)


End file.
